In many industrial areas it is necessary to accurately measure the magnitude of a force. Load pins (also known as load cells) may be used in measuring devices installed on equipment in strategic areas to measure forces within the equipment and/or applied to the equipment. Load pins may contain one or more strain gauges having a movable portion, a fixed portion, and a sensor for detecting the movement of the moveable portion.